Let There Be Lips
by Cececat
Summary: A series of 'myths' with a RHPS twist. Frank is basically Zeus, ruling over the entire world and seducing mortals. His Queen is Trixie - the mother Goddess who likes telling Science Fiction stories to her 'children'. All RHPS characters will show up eventually. The other 'Gods' are Riff Raff, Magenta, Columbia, and Eddie. (Please Read & Review!)
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

 **A/N: This is a weird combination of Norse and Classical Mythology, written like a book of myths. I thought of this while thinking about how Frank reminds me of Jove/Zeus. Well, he reminds me of Zeus' habit of seducing mortals.**

* * *

 **How It All Began:**

In the beginning nothing existed in the Rockyverse.

Well, nothing except for a pair of disembodied Lips painted a stylish shade of red. They were bored with this nothingness so they decided to speak. Being sort of magical and possessing unlimited power, the Lips could do many fantastical things. By speaking they created three immortal beings….

These creations were called Frank, Trixie, and Riff Raff. For all eternity the first and last were destined to be rivals. The second – a lovely wife for Frank – was to keep them from fighting. She was a motherly being who knew many scientifically inaccurate pulp stories. So she was a mother to all the Rockyverse, sister to the other immortals, and wife to Frank. That's what we call incest. Don't try it at home, kids...

When the Lips created these entertaining beings they also created a place for them to live. This was a gothic castle atop a great mountain called LayorTroucrRetaeht. They called the castle they inhabited the LayorTroucrRetaeht Upstairs.

After giving these creations a world empty of sentient life to play with, the Lips disappeared. They planned to watch forever and never. Though they were technically just Lips, they could see stuff because, er… because a wizard did it! That's the best explanation _I've_ got. I'm not a God. Nah, just their secretary.

* * *

 **The Sister-Statue:**

Anyway, the three lived happily lived in this rather empty place for a while. Though Riff Raff only pretended to be happy. Truthfully, he was very lonely. He envied his married brother. His sister/mother/sister-in-law Trixie noticed this, and suggested something quite clever:

"Why don't you wish yourself a sister? Remember how we wished ourselves food?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but isn't a sister a bit more detailed? Won't it require more focus?"

Trixie shrugged. "Well, you've a clever boy and I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Indeed, Riff Raff was good with building things. He was practical about it and avoided just wishing things into existence. This project was going to be difficult, he knew, and would require something besides wishing.

For many days and nights – not that there was much difference at this point – he worked on his puppet-wife. He hacked tree-branches down by hand and made her limbs, he painted her face, he wove her hair out of golden thread, imbedded emeralds in her skull for eyes, and papered her wire-based frame with fair skin. Soon enough she was complete. Fair skin, long gold hair that nearly rivaled Sif's in beauty, and lovely green eyes. The perfect wife – when it came to looks, at least. Though she was still not alive. At that point she was nothing but a pretty doll.

Riff knew what to do. Carefully, he wished her to life. Though he made the mistake of making a pathetic poem to go with it.

 _Let the flames of life flicker and lick_

 _Light her soul like a candle's wick_

 _I dearly want a wife_

 _So bring my love to life!_

After he'd spoken this spell the golden hair caught fire for a moment. Before he could put it out, the flames faded. She wasn't harmed in any way. No, it did seem as if her eyes were lit now with a strange glow seen in every sentient being. She was alive. But her hair – the _golden_ hair, somewhat like his own in shade – was the color of flame. Somehow his spell had changed her looks. Though she was still beautiful she wasn't what he'd truly wanted. Though looks were a trivial thing. He soon learned she was very clever.

The word 'Magenta' means a reddish-purplish color because of fifth God and her wild red hair. At the time it was merely a collection of syllables.

Here it was learned that even Gods makes mistake.

* * *

 **How the Ash-Trees Came to Life:**

Later it was decided by the four Gods that there needed to be 'lesser beings'. Well, Frank decided this. But he _was_ their leader. There were objections.

"Why do you want 'lesser' people to look after? I've got enough trouble already looking after you lot," Trixie said darkly.

"It would be a problem if these 'lessers' ended up in our house. I've not cleaning up after them. You lot have the worst table manners. I can't imagine what 'lesser beings' are like!" Magenta added.

Though these weren't real complaints. There had just become a tradition for the Goddesses to argue with the Gods when it came to a number of subjects.

There was a forest at the foot of the mountain LayorTroucrRetaeht. Many great trees – mostly ash trees, for some reason – grew there.

"Incest is a kinky thing exclusive to Gods," Frank said. "So, we'll turn _every_ tree into a person!"

"That's a lot of trees," Riff muttered.

"Well, then only the ash trees!"

To this, they both agreed. As did Trixie. This was because she and Frank were the ones to actually do the wishing. They were father and mother of the human race – that's us, by the way – in a metaphorical way. Though Frank did indeed become biological father of a large fraction of the later generations. Though that's not yet, mind you.

The trees slowly went from being stiff wood to something lively and able to move freely. Now there stood many people who looked like the Gods. Though, as Magenta could see, they had less life-fire than the Gods. They'd have much shorter lifespans than their makers. They still were clad in their bark. Like any good mother, Trixie made them all clothes to wear.

* * *

 **How There Came to be Six Gods:**

By the third generation of mortal beings, Frank decided something. He called his fellow Gods into the main of their home, the LayorTruocRetaeht Upstairs, for a meeting of sorts.

"There are only four of us and only two – Trixie and myself – actually do anything useful. We need more," he said to the others.

"Where will we get them?" asked Trixie.

" _Please_ , don't make us have children. They're such a mess to look after – I've watched the lives of many mortals. I'd hate having to clean up after their muddy footprints and everything!" Magenta added.

Frank chuckled. "Well, we could make them born as adults. Like you."

At this, Magenta's eyes became fiery. "Silly as it is, I _like_ being unique. I _like_ being the only being made by hand. I _like_ being ze one vho's sometimes got zis odd accent. If you created more people the way I was created, then I wouldn't be a novelty. I'm sure you know what could happen if you disagree with me."

Clearly she was in a dangerous mood. So, Frank agreed with her. He feared her – though never admitted it – because of her love of fire. Not only did she have control over nearly any flame she also had a habit of burning those she didn't like. This usually meant a mortal who'd offended her.

Though Frank suspected that she could injure Gods with her power. Flames liked her and listened to her orders. There wasn't any way to prove whether or not she could hurt fellow mortals… but everyone decided to just assume she could. This pleased her. It came in useful, such a power.

So, they needed a new idea. It was then that Trixie thought of something:

"Why not turn some of my mortal children into one of us?"

This everyone agreed with!

The four of them soon left their mountaintop-home and wandered invisible through the mortal world. Soon enough they came across a pretty young woman with shortish brown hair. With her was a young man with darker hair playing some sort of flute. The pretty sound caught the attention of all four Gods. As did the girl's youthful good looks.

Trixie was first to reveal herself. Since she often wandered the world in the disguise of either a wise old lady or an innocent girl storyteller _or_ a motherly middle-aged woman, people knew her face. When the young man saw her – this time in her motherly guise – he stopped playing his music. The attention of both he and the young woman of his was suddenly on Trixie.

"You're the Mother, aren't ya?" he asked.

Smiling, Trixie nodded. "Yes. And you, boy, are the first mortal to think of music. Because of this I have a job for you. How would you – and this young lady, for there must always be an even number of us – like to become one of us? A God?"

Though it took a moment, he quickly answered yes!

At this time they also gave all the people they met the gift of fire (courtesy of Magenta), knowledge of the sciences (Riff's specialty), and the ability to invent their own stories (Trixie's idea). This gift-giving was at the request of Columbia and Eddie. They refused to become Gods if their people weren't given such things.

Mortals were becoming quite important, it seemed.

When they were turned into Gods their appearances changed. They became much paler in skin and Columbia's hair turned pink. This amused Magenta, though annoyed Columbia herself. Not that it really mattered.

What mattered was that now _six_ Gods watched over the world.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **A/N: This is totally random... but I'm driving through Denton, Delaware as I type this. We're driving home from visiting some friends. It looks like 'our' (RHPS fan's) Denton in many ways. There's a 'welcome' sign but no mention of it being the Home of Happiness.**


	2. The Inventing of Theatre

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ **

**A/N: This chapter mostly focuses on 'mortals'. Hopefully the stories aren't too weird. By the way, everyone is named after somebody/something relating to RHPS. You'll notice the 'mortals' are named after people involved in the movie, prominent fanclub members, and other people. Though they aren't actually supposed to be those people (I try not to write 'real person fanfics').**

* * *

 **How Mortals First Learned of Theatre:**

After Columbia and Eddie became Gods, things were different. _Her_ chatter about the mortal world and _his_ complaints about their new lack of social life really got to the other four Gods. Out of politeness they all tried ignoring this. Well, all but Frank. He was soon quite angry with them.

"Why don't you two go play with your mortal friends, like Trixie always does?" he asked them sullenly.

Trixie, who overheard this, then said: "I don't play with them! I teach them stories."

"I could teach them to dance," said Columbia, shrugging. "And to perform theatrical things."

"Yeah. An' I could teach them music," added Eddie.

Thankfully Frank liked this idea. So he sent Columbia (but not Eddie) to a mortal town called Waverly. There lived a person called 'Jim' there. Though he wasn't the town's ruler – no, merely a teacher to the local scribes – he seemed the right person.

So, Columbia appeared to him as he was leaving his office at the end of the day. Because she'd appeared out of nowhere he was startles and knew her to be more than she seemed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Columbia laughed. "Just a girl who likes to perform. I'm here to introduce you to something called theatre. It's when a group of people imitate real-life events – or just act out stories – and other people watch."

For a moment, Jim just stared at her. Then he spoke: "Oh. Why me?"

"There isn't too much of a reason. Just that you seem like a good enough guy to work on such a project. And I know you teach the local children about the Gods – and very accurately – which is a good sign. So… will you take the job?"

"Sure," he replied.

And so, Columbia showed Jim how his. Basic stories were acted out by various townsfolk as soon as a theatre was built. The first play was written by Columbia. It was called _The Rocky Horror Show_ , and a mix of ideas from Trixie's stories. The story's title character was Marble Terror, a statue of a strongman brought to life by a strange man in drag. It was a silly story yet still considered sacred because of it's origin. This made Columbia laugh.

Jim became the leader of the theatre industry. He stopped being a teacher of words and devoted all his time to this project. They called him – and all later High Priests of the Theatricals – the 'Director'. This title was considered sacred because Columbia – their patron Goddess – approved.

* * *

 **How Music Was Added To Theatre:**

It was Eddie who first criticized Columbia's theatre.

This annoyed Columbia.

"Fine!" she said, her voice shrill. "Write me some music, I'll give it to Jim, and let's see if he likes it. I trust my high priest more than you."

The reason she said this so bitterly was not for children's ears. Though writing isn't something children's ears can hear, so I shall allude to it. You see… Eddie and Frank had been doing some dirty things, and recently they'd been caught by Magenta (who told Columbia, despite usually staying out of things). Trixie and Columbia were still mad at their husbands for that. Magenta, on the other hand, just wanted to bleach that awkwardness out of her memory. Though by this point they'd all discovered that there was some things Gods couldn't do.

Anyway, Eddie wrote some music. Much of it was very beautiful. When it was complete he gave the notes – and instruments – to Columbia. In turn she gave all that to Jim.

To her surprise, the music was very well written. This pleased her… and made her realize Eddie was probably sorry for what he'd done.

The plays now had wonderful music in them and Columbia now had forgiven her love. Though Trixie was still angry at Frank.

* * *

 **How Audience Participation Became Part of Theatre:**

Soon enough there was a theatre in every town. Since the 'theatre' was also technically a temple to Columbia it was soon realized that the audience should probably be involved in the worship.

A young priest named Sal realized how wrong this was. Especially since Columbia was considered by many as a God of partying. If the audience just watched in dull silence they weren't part of the party. He soon decided it was his job to fix this, since he'd noticed it before anyone else.

First he spoke to Director Jim.

"Have you never noticed how none of the people in the audience do anything?" asked he. "I think Columbia would like it if all her followers did something interesting."

Indeed, Jim had noticed this. Though he hadn't the slightest idea of how to fix it. Sal decided that he would make things right – get the audience involved – on his own.

First he sang along with the songs. Well, he encouraged the audience members to. It only took a few weeks for this to start.

Then, other audience members began making up jokes to say.

Encouraging 'fun' for people in the temple of a God who was very keen on _seemed_ right. Yet many of the other priests/priestesses were upset by it.

"He's being disruptive!" they complained.

Though they really had a point. Sometimes the singing along and shouting 'callbacks' made them get confused (they were the actors). Though getting all the words right wasn't exactly what Columbia wanted. The idea of everyone having a good time and just not being so serious for once is what she liked. Many people feared that Frank would strike them down if they weren't careful. But being in Columbia's temple kept them away from his influence.

Like any priest whose doing what their God likes, Sal eventually got his way. The fact that the audience outnumbered the priests helped. As did the ever so mysterious disappearance of a few particularly annoyed priests…

And Sal became the person in charge of the Audience Participation (as it was known). This pleased him… and amused Columbia. To repay him she gave him many years of good luck. Though he didn't know this. No, he was having too much fun with his job.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. The Seeress

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_**

* * *

 **A/N: Here things get a bit darker and a lot weirder. My silly attempt at poetry is sort of modeled after the Seeress' poem from the _Poetic Edda_. That's a 9th century Icelandic manuscript that I've read the English translation of. The first part is a poem about the world... from it's creation to the end.**

 **Look for the pop-culture references in the pathetic 'poem'. For example, there's a name of an episode of _I, Claudius._**

* * *

 **How the Seeress' Mother Died:**

Amongst the mortal people a witch was occasionally born. This meant a woman with a bit of the godlike power. They could cast enchantments and such. Trixie suspected that Frank had something to do with it.

One time there was a witch who claimed she had more power over fire than Magenta herself. The witch said this many time in public. Both Magenta and Riff Raff saw this as slander.

So, one day, Magenta confronted the witch by appearing in her house.

"Vho _are_ you, you vho claims to be better zan me at my job?" Magenta asked. She knew that using her 'other' accent made her more frightening.

Somehow, the witch was not fazed. She stood her ground and sneered at Magenta.

"You may be a God, yes. You live forever in your castle among the clouds. But that doesn't mean I can't be better. No, if I try I could be far more powerful – and I already am. My daughter-apprentice Morgan nearly is!"

This made Magenta even angrier. Not only did Frank, the king of the Gods, and his wife look down upon her now _mortals_ did too. Nothing was worse, she believed. So furious was she that she hardly thought about what was going on.

Before she realized what she was doing Magenta had caught the witch on fire. Since she didn't have as much power as she'd thought, the witch couldn't stop it. Shrieking in agony, her flesh warped and clothing burned… by this she was proven to be a mere mortal.

Such is the power of Gods.

No God likes to be insulted and Magenta is especially bad tempered.

* * *

 **The Origin of the Seeress:**

After her mother's death, many people took pity on the witch's child Morgan. Even Magenta felt somewhat guilty. You see, the girl had seen the warped flesh of the dead witch. It had scarred her mind. Magenta knew what it was like to have seen something horribly wrong by accident. In Magenta's case it had been a lot less extreme (and not violent), though she thought that was close enough.

So, since she couldn't take away the girl's bad memories, Magenta convinced her brother to fill Morgan's mind with knowledge. All that is known of science and technology was hers. Morgan thanked them for this.

Alas, Trixie also tried to help. She gave the girl much knowledge of stories. Nearly too much – by then there wasn't much space in Morgan's head.

Being 'helped' by all the Gods was a wretched curse. Since they could never agree they each acted without others knowing. Morgan soon had nearly all the wisdom in the Rockyverse.

This drove her mad. So the Six Gods locked her away inside their mountain. A mortal was hired to look after her. Despite being young in years she was unable to see what was actually there. Her eyes didn't work the way they should and her body was oddly frail. Morgan was nothing but a mind-database that held everything.

The Lips saw this, pitied her, and gave her one last gift. She was to be a prophetess, the one who told the distant future and hidden past to those who needed to hear.

* * *

 **The Seeress' Prophecy:**

One prophecy was the most important. It was written down by her attendant:

Verse 1:

 _Remember these words, but forget not the past_

 _Those living forever still draw last breaths_

 _All good ends, Paradise can never truly last_

 _It began when the red-painted lips spoke_

 _With words that brought all to life_

 _Three to rule a world then still a joke_

 _Child of rock and branch and fire made four_

 _Ashes awoke, with mind-space for lore_

 _The ashes listened to stories of stranger_

 _Then learned to mimic what was untrue_

 _Their knowledge soon became a danger_

Verse 2:

 _Heroes are born and then they die_

 _Sons of Godly and mortal blood_

 _To kill fearsome beasts, they try_

 _God's shall mimic like the ashes_

 _A terror like in the show_

 _That's swell until it all crashes_

 _Foolish is this time of life_

 _It's often when one takes a wife_

 _There's much of that and children are born_

 _The brightest will succumb to his one fear_

 _This causes one and all to mourn_

Verse 3:

 _You'll see clearly when the End is near_

 _A serpent spits poison in a good man's ear_

 _Fair is fouled and foul is fair_

 _Good goes bad and Gods go mad_

 _Queen kills Queen in serpent's lair_

 _Brother kills brother and sister too_

 _Poison is Queen as the flames die out_

 _Just two survive this fatal near-fatal bout_

Verse 4:

 _In the glow of a new day's dawn_

 _The survivors awake to an empty land_

 _We learn they were better all along_

 _Ash becomes flesh as the serpent dies_

 _Poison is forgotten as time goes by_

 _Truth is recovered from behind the lies_

 _Everything will be horrorshow again_

 _After the end of the End._

Nobody knew what to make of this. It was clear that the first verse had already happened. The Lips brought the world into existence. 'Three to rule' obviously meant Frank, Trixie, and Riff Raff. 'Child of rock and branch and fire' referred to Magenta and her unusual creation. The ashes were probably the ash-trees that had become the human race.

But the rest wasn't clear. They were _all_ so frightened by it. The third verse sounded very frightening. This serpent it mentioned – who was that?

Trixie ordered them to never speak of it again. This was a good thing. Like any good mother, she knew it wasn't a clever idea to worry all the time.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	4. Rise and Fall of Sonny Franksson Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ **

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, WonderfulMidnight! I know it's been some time since I last updated, though I suppose it's because I'm writing too many stories at once. Or I'm just lazy. Either way, I'm sorry...**

 **This chapter isn't that good, sadly. Hopefully it's good _enough_.**

* * *

The next morning both siblings were very tired. Too tired – or perhaps too upset – to speak to each other. Without even looking his sister in the eye, Riff dressed and left for work. Magenta just sat in their bed trying not to cry.

How had everything gone so wrong? She'd fallen in love with him years ago, not knowing the implications of the relationship. Now she realized how bad this really was. Her foolish Pollyanna-like attitude was gone, thanks to such a revelation. This relationship wouldn't work out. Her brother was correct.

She cried for much of the morning. Finally, Doll Tearsheet found her. By then it was nearly lunchtime.

"Oh, hon… What's wrong?" Doll asked.

Magenta didn't reply. Instead, she just stared at the floor.

"Have ya eaten breakfast?"

Though she didn't verbally reply, Magenta at least shook her head to mean 'no'. This – and Magenta's unhappy behavior in general – bothered Doll. How had the girl not eaten yet? Wasn't she hungry?

Of course, Doll knew that asking questions wouldn't get them anywhere. So Doll just led the girl out of her room and into the kitchen. Mistress Quickly was at that point serving customers lunch and avoiding the kitchen. Another thing she seemed to be avoiding was Magenta. She'd decided to let Magenta have a break from working. Not that the girl ever did much work in the first place – Quickly hardly needed her! Well, she'd managed for many years without.

Though, by this point in time, Magenta had learned a few skills. She could cook a few things from scratch – though often burned them – and could cook a variety of things found partially-made in the freezer that was its own room. So, without much prompting from Doll, Magenta began to prepare something simple. She was starving by then. Having to feed both herself and a child – even a sickly one – required much food.

"Vould you like anything?" she asked. "I can make extra."

"Just give me any leftovers," Doll replied with a shrug.

This is how Doll learned something interesting: a quick way to calm Magenta down was to give her a task like cooking. Such knowledge was very useful. Especially since Magenta was pregnant and therefore prone to mood-swings.

Magenta's day was spent simply. Cooking, organizing her room, chatting pointlessly with Doll, etcetera.

* * *

Her brother, on the other hand, was working quite hard. This he actually enjoyed to some extent. Science was something he truly loved. In fact, for a long time he cared for nothing else. It wasn't like he had much of a family. And, despite his handsome face and striking blue eyes, he'd never managed to get a date. Though this was his own choice. He was married to – or at least dating – his work, as the old saying goes.

Any moment that day not spent working with lab equipment was spent thinking about what to do. Nobody save for Doll and Mistress Quickly actually knew that Riff and Magenta were half-siblings. Everyone else assumed they were lovers who'd run off to avoid her parents.

At least they had that. Though they also had different surnames. Hers was, alas, a noble family's name. People would either think she lied or... something. It was then that Riff Raff thought of an idea. They should leave the Prancing Pony, go somewhere in the city where nobody knew them, and change their surname to something else. Surely his supervisor or somebody could provide a place for them to stay! He'd enough allies here and there that disappearing and reappearing as somebody else wouldn't take much effort. His job was a top-secret project that nobody was to know of. So only a handful of people. Records could be changed...

It only took him a moment to think of a new surname. They'd be called 'Vitus'. It meant 'life' in an ancient language he'd studied once. That name would signify a hope of theirs. For them both to live long, happy lives was his greatest wish.

If the ideas worked, he decided, then maybe things would be okay.

So, he worked very hard that day. This mostly meant just testing out various formulas for the project and taking notes. Riff was rather annoyed when he

Nobody else was really working on it – as far as he knew – and he was proud of it. This would be _his_ project!

Riff worked all through lunch break, hoping to be able to go home early. Then he'd get to tell Magenta his ideas. The only trouble was the baby. Despite, the fear of such a sickly wretch being born was a darkness that hid this new hope in its shadows. Riff tried not thinking about it, but it lurked in his mind all the time.

The baby would be sickly, its life miserable, they didn't have enough money, this pregnancy would take its toll on Magenta's health, giving birth might kill poor Magenta…

Even when things seem right again there's always _something_.

* * *

It's odd, isn't it, how Magenta was happy when Riff wasn't and vice versa? Not that this was intended by either of them. Though it was as if they were different sides of one coin. They couldn't both be the same at the same time!

Though it _is_ said opposites attract…

And, soon enough, _he_ would develop an attraction towards _her_. And we already know how much _she_ cared for _him_ already.

They _sound_ doomed, don't they? In fact, they can be compared to a number of star-crossed couples. Like Oedipus and Jocasta, a blood relation gave their relationship a certain wrongness to it. Like Catherine and Heathcliff, they're half-siblings born into different worlds who meet later on. Like Victor and Elizabeth, one likes science a bit too much. _And_ , like Brad and Janet, a certain sweet transvestite really messes things up for them!

* * *

 **A/N: I sort of think Brad and Janet qualify as Star-Crossed lovers. The love each other dearly, but they have to grow up a bit for things to work. Growing up is symbolized by the Denton Affair, which forces them apart. There isn't proof they aren't in love my the end of the movie and there's practically no way their relationship works out post-castle.**

 **Though I also added them to the list because it's sort of funny.**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
